My Little Christmas Angel
by The Sama Sisters
Summary: It's basically a little fluffy Christmas oneshot about Robin, Starfire, and their daughter Nightstar. Ithink you guys'll love it! RobxStar


Hi everybody! What's up? Ready for Christmas? I KNOW I AM!!! PRESENTS!!! Well anyway, I just had to write a Christmas story cause I have to. I JUST HAVE TO!! Well this story's a one-shot, but it is pretty long at least I hope it will be…I still need to type it up. Well anyway, on with the story!!!! (Oh FYI it has nothing to do with any of my other stories.)

It was just a one more day until Christmas. Everyone in the tower was excited! That is…all except one. Robin sat in his room watching the snow fall flake by flake. He could hear the hustle and bustle all throughout the tower even though he tried to ignore it.

Meanwhile, in the living room Starfire was busy putting up lights, and garlands of multi green, reds, and golds. She made it look like a winter wonderland. This year however, she wasn't the only one in a Christmas spirit. Nightstar, now 6 years old helped her mother unpack all the decorations, and then hang them in every inch of the tower. Even though this was her favorite holiday, Nightstar couldn't help but feel that something was missing. It was her father. Now 22, he never once participated in any of the holiday's games or activities. He wouldn't even open presents with her on Christmas morning. Well, this year Nightstar would change all of that. She was going to get to the bottom of this holiday mystery. Nightstar quietly entered Robin and Starfire's room jumping on her dad trying to startle him. Sadly, it didn't work. He caught her in midair.

Robin: Nice try Nightstar.

Nightstar: Darn it! How do you always catch me?

Robin chuckled.

Robin: I have eyes in the back of my head.

Nightstar looked startled.

Nightstar: Do you really daddy?!?

Robin: Maybe I do, or maybe I don't.

Robin chuckled a little more.

Nightstar: Hey daddy?

Robin: What is it Nightstar?

Nightstar: How come you never play in the snow with us, or open presents with me? Did I do something wrong daddy?

Robin frowned

Robin: No you didn't do anything wrong. It's just…

Nightstar: What is it daddy?

Robin: Something happened a long time ago on Christmas Eve that well wasn't very happy.

Nightstar: Grandma and Grandpa I know daddy.

Robin: How did you know?

Nightstar: I have my sources…

Robin looked a little confused…

Nightstar: Daddy, I know you miss them; I would have liked to meet them too. But the fact of it is that happened a really long time ago, and… sometimes you just have to let go, even if it hurts. Besides, there not gone. They're watching over you and me and mommy from heaven.

Robin frowned but…then he smiled

Robin: Thanks little lady. Now I have just one question for you…

Nightstar: What is it daddy?

Robin smiled.

Robin: Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?

Nightstar: I am your daughter silly!

Robin grinned evilly.

Robin: I don't think that's the right answer. Now are you gonna tell me the right answer…or am I gonna have to, tickle it out of you?!?

Robin grabbed Nightstar and tickled her belly in her most ticklish spot. Nightstar let out a high pitched gaggle of giggles running down the hallway with Robin tagging along close behind.

Robin: I'm gonna get you!

Nightstar: Stop it!

Nightstar was giggling as she ran.

Robin tackled her onto the couch in the living room tickling her still.

Nightstar: Stop it! Cut it out!

Nightstar was laughing her head off.

Starfire approached the two giggling as well.

Starfire: Well, someone is in a good mood.

Robin: Hey Star.

He let go of Nightstar allowing her to breath again, then kissed Starfire on the cheek before saying

Robin: You know I think I'm feeling a little bit more cheery. I think I'll take a little trip.

Nightstar: Can I come too daddy?

Robin: Sorry sweetheart it would ruin your surprise.

Nightstar: A SURPRISE?!? WHAT IS IT?!? WHAT IS IT DADDY?!?

Robin: You'll just have to wait and see tomorrow now won't you?

Nightstar: Okay daddy…

The next day Nightstar, Dove, and Falcon woke everyone up to go open presents. Nightstar ripped through all of her presents but…not one of them was from her dad. She was about to ask him where her surprise was when …

Robin: Hey Nightstar, I think you missed one.

Nightstar crawled underneath the tree and pulled out a little box that said _to Nightstar; for making me see that being happy feels better than dwelling over the past. From You Dad._

Nightstar opened the box and inside was a little golden locket that had Nightstar Grayson engraved on the front. When she opened it up, it had a picture of her mom and dad on one side…and an old picture of her grandma and grandpa on the other side. Nightstar hugged her dad along with a medley of …

Nightstar: THANKYOU DADDY! THANKYOU DADDY! THANKYOU DADDY!

…Along with it.

Robin: Look on the back.

Nightstar looked on the back. It said…

_My little Christmas angel_

It was Nightstar's favorite present she had ever gotten.

Well? What did you guy think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? If you loved it then, thank you. If you hated it then, f you. JUST KIDDING! Merry Christmas everybody!


End file.
